Lost and Found
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: Myotismon is a dark and evil warlord by nature. So why is this small human child-dependant on his care and nurturing- making him feel so... soft? Kind? Like a DIGIPET? And the worst part it he can't bring himself to get rid of her. AU
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Myotismon just couldn't understand it. Why was he carrying this infant human? He heard it crying a little ways away from his castle with a digivice around its neck. He supposed he could kill it. It would be one less digidestined in the world. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it. But why? Why couldn't he destroy something this innocent? He's done it before. What made this time so different?

Bringing the baby back to the castle unnoticed was a challenge. His servant Digimon were all over the place. He ducked and dodged through the many corridors of his stone home, avoiding any and all living things. When he arrived in his luxurious room, he closed the door and locked it with the hand not holding the baby. The damned thing started to whine, and Myotismon began to panic. He couldn't let anyone hear it. He sat down on his circular bed, crisscrossing his legs over the red silk blanket. He bounced the little human gently, trying to calm it down. It stared up at him with wide, emerald green eyes and giggled a little.

"Ha ha." He snarked sarcasticly. "Little vermin." It started to tear up again, not liking his tone. Myotismon sighed and rocked the thing, hoping it would fall asleep. A putrid smell hit his nostrils and he groaned, realizing it crapped itself. That must be part of why it was crying. What he wouldn't give for a nanny right now…

"Master? Is everything alright in there?" Asked a Vilemon from outside. What should he do? Maybe he could raise the child to be an evil minion of his? An Anti-Digidestined? Was it possible? He opened the door holding the human child. "M-master! Is that…?!"

"Take it to be cleaned and find out what gender it is." he said handing the smelly bundle to the Vilemon. "If you have to make your own diaper out of an old towel or blanket then do it."He said then turned and closed the door. As soon as he did the child screamed in fear and unhappiness. Myotismon opened the door and went with the Vilemon just to keep the brat quiet. It was amazing how much power it had over him. One simple scream made him panic and want to protect it. It was a strange feeling. One Myotismon has never encountered before. It made him more confused and lost than he would like to be.

Arriving in the master bathroom, A few Demidevimon greeted them, announcing they had prepared a bath. Myotismon began to undress while the Vilemon began cleaning up the child. He first took off his cape and then his other clothes, and finally the mask covering his eyes. He sank into the heated water and sighed in bliss. He felt his aching joints become less pained as he soaked in the warmth of the bath, the worries of the day temporarily escaping his mind. He lathered himself up and scrubbed his blueish-grey skin as best he could, then plugged his nose and dunked himself underwater to rinse. He held himself down there for a few minutes before coming back up with a slight gasp. He turned to the Vilemon who was trying to calm the child down and groaned once more, a beat of annoyed sweat running down his forehead. He got up and grabbed the towel on the rack and wrapped his bottom half up, and walked over to the pair.

"So what is it?" He asked the Vilemon. It was clear he had just changed it, since a crude diaper made of an old towel was wrapped around the kid's rear end and sealed up with a bobby pin.

"She's a girl, Master." He said, still confused as to why they were housing a human. He didn't dare ask, since he knew the last person who questioned their Master's will was destroyed and absorbed by him. It was a made a public affair, so everyone knew not to follow that guy's lead. Myotismon could be scary even on a good day.

"Great…" He grumbled to no one in particular. When it became a teenager it would have to go through something he barely remembered at all: puberty. And since he wasn't a girl, he would have to find someone who was so he didn't feel weird telling her all of the stuff that would eventually happen to her. He blushed slightly at the thought. How embarrassing…

He took her in his arms and she squealed in delight. He forced himself to keep a straight –if not grumpy—face. He wanted to smile down at her but he didn't want anyone to think he was going soft. She snuggled into his neck and he frowned, not understanding how she had already formed a bond with him. They had been together about two or three hours tops. She yawned cutely and it took all the will power Myotismon had not to smile or make any noise other than an angry grunt. What was with him? This isn't like him. He is Myotismon, all-powerful warlord of the digitalworld! Not a digipet like the ones that trail behind their human masters.

The thing that made him most worried was the digivice around the child's neck. The Digimon she is partnered with was probably looking for her. It would be a terrible thing to be attacked by her digipet before he could raise her into his personal minion. Perhaps he could take a look in her roster on the digivice. Then he could put a bounty on all Digimon like that.

Entering his bedroom with the child he decided to call Amy, he placed her down on the soft plush couch and pulled out a crib from his closet. It was the one he used to sit in when he was a baby himself. He set it up and turned on the mobile, then placed Amy down, taking the black and red digivice from around her neck. He played with it as she fell asleep, learning what button did what. He looked over to the crib and saw Amy fast asleep in it, snoring softly. He couldn't help but to smile, and quickly caught himself just a moment after it happened.

"God, I smiled at her…" he grumbled, turning his attention back to the digivice. He finally found the roster and flipped through it, finding nothing at first. He pressed the same button like an A button mashing RPG gamer, and when he found the only Digimon in the roster, his cold heart skipped a beat. "Im…impossible...! It … it couldn't be…!"


	2. Chapter 2: Digipet

Myotismon stared in horror at the name and image on the digivice. It couldn't be him. It couldn't be. He's _not_ a digipet. _No_. But there were the facts, laid out in front of him. He was her digipet. it said so right there. He looked into the coding to make sure it was actually him instead of a different Myotismon, but instead, he saw the coding matched his own _exactly_. Fear rose up within him. It wasn't another Myotismon. It was him.

He turned to look at Amy's sleeping form, not knowing what to do. It seemed clear what he _had_ to do in order to maintain his reputation. But that feeling he got when she was in danger… She might not be able to be just a minion… What she could do was make him digivolve. That would be very worthwhile in the future. _I might as well go to sleep now._ He thought to himself, as he changed into more comfortable clothing and took off his mask once more. He lay down and curled up on the circular bed under the red silk blanket and fell asleep almost instantly, forgetting to shut off the light.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

6 YEARS LATER

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Myotismon was half in a state of panic. Amy had decided to play hide and seek early in the morning just before he had woken up, crawling out of the bed they now shared carefully.

"I don't have time for this Amy! Come out!" He didn't trust the servants to look for her anymore after he caught one of the Devidramon trying to eat her when she was 3. He never forgot that and even though he killed that one, he stopped trusting the others with her and kept her close to him at all times. "Amy!"

"BOO!" Amy shouted, jumping out from behind a door. Myotismon jumped, yelped and growled in that order and picked he up with a grunt. "Did I scare you Myotismon?" She said with a smile. He frowned at her deeply, and then sighed.

"Yes, you did." He mumbled with a slight blush. "You shouldn't leave my side. Remember what happened last time you left my presence?"

"I almost got eated." She said with a pout.

"Precisely. My god you're getting heavy." He said adjusting her on his hip. "You'll be too big for me to carry you soon." The thought of not being able to carry her gave him a strong feeling of sadness that he couldn't push away. He was reminded almost every day that he was growing too attached to her. He almost felt like a parent in some ways. And after 6 years, his plan to digivolve was fading away into nothing. He was starting not to care about power, and the part of him that was a warlord was screaming in frustration. But this new part… this new part was filled with love for the human he once considered killing all those years ago. His hatred and disgust towards her was all but gone.

"I'm hungry." Amy chirped. "Can we get food?" Myotismon laughed and nodded, heading for the dining area. It was a large ornate room and in the middle sat a table filled with food. Myotismon placed Amy down in the chair next to him and put a napkin in her lap. They ate breakfast together, with little conversation. It was more silent on Amy's end. She wasn't one for talking while eating, but Myotismon didn't care one way or the other. He finished his plate waiting on her and just as she finished, he heard a dull boom from the other end of the castle.

Taking Amy's hand and holding on tight, he crept to the area where the boom came from. The whole south side of the castle was in ruins. From out of the ruble came Mephistomon, who glared at the human holding his hand and frowned.

"You're a traitor Myotismon." the other Digimon growled.

"What do you mean, Mephistomon?" Myotismon asked, stepping in front of Amy, and getting in the right position to either run with or defend her.

"The Dark Lords found out you've been hosting a Digidestined at your castle. One of your servants tipped us off. A Vilemon." Mephistomon said with a devilish smirk. Damn that Vilemon. He was more loyal to the Dark Lords than to him. What should he do? Should he run with Amy? Or try talking his way out of this? The need to run was growing stronger as the moments passed, and Amy clicked a button on her digivice, causing a surprised Myotismon to glow and Digivolve into Venom Myotismon. "You're the digipet!?" Mephistomon yelled in disbelief.

Venom Myotismon quickly grabbed Amy up, bat his wings forcefully and flew up out of danger, and away from the castle. After a few minutes of flying, his wings became sore, but he kept pushing on, trying to put as much distance between them and Mephistomon as he could.

"Myotismon?" She whispered to him. He looked down, preparing to land in a nearby clearing.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine." He said. "It's my fault not yours." They sat in the clearing and Venom Myotismon changed back to his Ultimate level form, exhausted. He took a quick nap with her and they made their way deeper into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3: What Is Love?

Amy was curled up in a little ball next to Myotismon, sucking her thumb. He picked her up and placed her in his lap, wrapping her up in his cape. _What had led to this?_ He wondered. _One minute I'm having breakfast in the castle and the next I'm running for my life with a human!_ He gave a deep sigh and looked around the cave they had taken shelter in. Stalactites formed on the ceiling dripping cold mineral filled water to the cave floor. The rain had started up, marking a sad day for the Ultimate level Digimon and his human companion.

It's been a few hours since they left the castle this morning, and Myotismon was starting to get a bit hungry. He knew she would be getting hungry too. But if he left her to search for food, he might lose her, or she might get attacked. Why is he so concerned about her though? He should have just left her at the castle and let Mephistomon kill her! By god he really was turning into a digipet… this had to be just a dream… but how could he have dreamed up 6 whole years of raising a human girl? Was he in a coma? He must be. All of this was wrong. Oh so wrong.

Amy began to stir from her nap and snuggled into his chest. He was starting to feel the cold and the longer things went on, the more he realized this wasn't a dream. He shivered, wishing he could make a fire and warm them up.

"Myotismon are you ok?' Amy asked looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Y-y-yeah. J-just c-c-cold…" he said, his teeth beginning to chatter. The exhaustion was beginning to set into his bones and he wished he could sleep in his round bed with its red silk sheets. But the castle was destroyed by Mephistomon, and even if his bed was still intact, he couldn't go back.

It was all Amy's fault. She was…

No. He shouldn't be blaming her. She's just a kid. It was his fault for taking her into his home in the first place. He couldn't blame something innocent. Then she wouldn't be innocent anymore. He gave a shuddering sigh and Amy hugged him, wrapping them both in his cape. It was thin and next to useless, but the young human's body heat helped him warm up a bit more. He still shivered, but it wasn't as intense as before.

"Myotismon?"

"Yes Am-my?" He stuttered.

"Do you love me?"

"I… Um…" That came out of nowhere! He didn't want to hurt her feelings… but at the same time he didn't want to lie to her either. But why didn't he want to hurt her? He was becoming so soft so fast. He was terrified of his answer. He cared about her, but did that mean he loved her? "I… What is love?" He decided to ask instead.

"If you love someone you feel like you would do anything to keep them safe and happy. And you can't imagine life without them after a while of knowing them." She explained. Myotismon took a few seconds to think about it. All he could think about was keeping her safe. Keeping her happy was a close second, and his life before Amy was almost a complete blur...

"Yes. I love you." He said. The words felt foreign in his mouth. Love. It didn't feel right. It felt like something he shouldn't be saying. Something that was forbidden for a former Dark Lord.

Oh. That's right. He was a _former_ Dark Lord. He was probably the first to betray them, and most certainly the first one to survive doing it. How long had he been one? Years? He felt like it was many years. Too many.

God he was tired… He closed his eyes, feeling himself slip into oblivion. He vaguely remembered a voice shouting his name in shock and then… nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Cranky

Shouts swarmed all around him and Myotismon was woken up moments after falling asleep by a scratch to the face. He groaned, not fully awake but still registering the pain in his right cheek.

"Get away from him! That's Myotismon! The evil warlord Digimon!"

"Myotismon never hurt me! He's a good Digimon! He even saved me from Mephistomon!" A moment of confusion was felt for the attackers, and within a few seconds one of them spoke.

"But Myotismon attacked us a long time ago. He couldn't have saved you unless he wanted to use you for something." He said darkly.

"Amy, show them your roster on your Digivice." Myotismon said, holding his face and sitting up. There was no blood thankfully, which meant he wouldn't have to put the bandages they didn't have on his face.

By now, it had stopped raining, and the only water around was the cold leftovers dripping from the leaves and trees outside of the cave and the small puddles that formed underneath them. If it weren't for the fact that he was tired, hungry and cold, Myotismon might have taken the time to appreciate the setting around him.

The 8 new humans before him took a good look at Amy's Digivice, not knowing what to expect. When their eyes widened in shock, the former Dark Lord nearly cracked a smile, but instead let out a huge yawn and rubbed his sore eyes.

"See? I told you. I'm her Digimon." He somewhat mumbled.

"That doesn't mean you're not evil!" The taller human with the glasses said. His navy blue hair was somewhat greasy from the lack of good bathing supplies, similar to the other's hair conditions. Small bits of dirt could be seen clinging to all of their hair too. This human in particular was wearing a white collared shirt beneath a peach colored sweater-vest. His tan-ish baggy shorts were tucked neatly under the sweater-vest and shirt, and his enormous red and white shoes and knee high socks made Myotismon think one thing: nerd.

"Joe's right, How do we know you won't turn on us, Myotismon?"

"Give me food and let me sleep and I'll gladly be your best friend for as long as you want me to be." He told the second human. This one had longer hair and goggles placed firmly over his forehead. He had on a blue shirt with orange stars on the shoulders. His brown shorts were shorter than the boy named Joe, but his sneakers were just as large.

"Wait, why?" Joe asked cautiously.

"Well besides the fact that I de-digivolved this morning, barely had anything to eat since breakfast, tried to save Amy from Mephistomon _AND_ shivered myself practically to death, I have no idea!" He snarked sarcastically.

"Myotismon, don't be mean." Amy said with a hug. The vampire-mon whined and buried his face into her neck, mumbling about being cranky. She started to play with his hair, and since he was too tired to tell her not to, he merely leaned back and tried to go back to sleep. "Does anyone have a brush?" She asked the other humans. One of the girls dressed in all pink with a large pink hat perched on her head began digging through her pockets for something. She finally found a small travel sized brush and handed it to the little girl.

"What are you using it for?"

"For Myotismon! He hates having his hair messed up. It might be part of the reason he's so cranky." She explained. "Is that ok if I use it on him?"

"Sure, if it will make him less grumpy. Are you good at styling hair?"

"A little." The younger girl said. "One of the female Vilemon showed me how to brush my own hair, but Myotismon still says he wants to do it." She told her as she brushed the ultimate Digimon's short blonde hair.

Joe came back with some firewood that wasn't as wet as some of the other wood and the Agumon of the group made a small fire. After a few minutes, Myotismion and amy stopped shivering and the young human curled up with her Digimon, listening to his heart. A short whine escaped his lips and he fell into a deeper sleep, filled with dreams of delicious food.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends?

The smell of cooked fish woke Myotismon from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, drooling a bit from the smell. He felt less grumpy than he did before now that he was well rested. He sat up; noticing Amy was eating a strip of fish from a stick.

"Want some? The boy with the goggles asked, handing him his own fish. Myotismon took it gratefully, and began eating. It was strange, how the digidestined were now his kin. He once would have tried to kill them, but now he was sitting in a cave eating fish from a nearby river with them.

He finished his fish and finding no napkin, he opted to use his sleeve, seeing no other alternative. He stifled a burp and watched Amy intently as she downed a second fish. He took hold of her and brought her in his lap, smiling down at her somewhat.

"Wanna brush my hair?" She asked him handing him the girl in pink's fold up travel brush. He took it and began brushing her silky locks expertly as she ate. There was hardly any tangles or snarls in her hair, and when there was he carefully and gently took them out.

"You're really good at that Myotismon." The Biyomon said to him, after watching him for a few seconds.

"Hm. I've only had 6 years to practice my technique. Actually, a little less. She didn't have hair when I found her."

"You _found_ Amy?" Gatomon asked, shocked.

He just nodded, beginning to style her hair into a ponytail. He then separated the ponytail into three think chunks of hair and braided it together. His fingers were slightly more nimble than most men attempting to braid, and it looks like he taught himself how to do it recently.

"Wow! Do you think you could do my hair, Myotismon?" The girl in pink asked. "I'm Mimi by the way." He looked at Mimi curiously as if deciding whether or not he should say anything. Instead of staying cool like he wanted to, a slight blush crept onto his blue grey face, barely visible under his mask.

"Um… sure… I guess." Mimi smiled at him making his blush more apparent. This was the most embarrassing day ever so far! He never had anyone watch him do Amy's hair before, and he never had anyone ask him to do theirs besides Amy!

"Whoa, Mimi you got him to blush!"

"No!" He exclaimed, his blush getting even darker.

"You totally are!" Amy said with a giggle. _Oh great, this is too embarrassing for words!_ He thought to himself. "It's ok. We're with friends!" She finished with a smile.

"Friends…?" he asked, unsure of what that meant. He's never heard that word before. It was nevwer a part of his vocabulary.

"Yeah. Friends. You know, the people you spend time with because you like being with them?" The goggle headed boy said.

"Oh. What were your names again?"

"I'm Tai, and these my friends, Mimi Izzy, Joe, Sora, Matt and TK, and my little sister Kari." Each one waved and said their hellos when their names were mentioned. They seemed nice enough. And since they were the digidestined, this is where they belonged. Sort of. Is this what its like to have friends? This warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach? Is it a good thing that he's feeling?

An evil feminine chuckle interrupted Myotismon's train of thought. They exited the cave as a whole and Myotismon immediately identified the owner of the chuckle.

"Lilithmon!"


	6. Chapter 6: Myotismon Digivolves!

"So its true then? My dear lover Myotismon is a traitor?" She said with an expression of shock on her face. There was hurt there as well, and a hint of disappointment. Lilithmon was indeed Myotismon's lover, but he never told her about Amy at all. Thinking of what she might do to his human companion, he stepped in front of her and growled.

"If you touch Amy I'll—"

"Oh my, _and_ your cheating on me with a little human brat? This hurts, Myo-kun." She whined playfully, scrunching up her chest to push it out a bit. Myotismon on the other hand, didn't seem affected by the enlarged digi-boobs. Instead, he glared into her eyes, sending a shiver down her spine. It was clear to the other humans and digimon he meant business.

"Touch Amy And I'll kill you. I'm not going to go easy on you just because we were once dating."

"Once?!" She screeched. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

"Unless you decide to turn good like I did, then yes. We're done."

"I'll never be a goody-two-shoes like the digidestined!" She growled at him with tears in her eyes. Myotismon got in a fighting stance as the other Digimon digivolved into their ultimate forms. Garudamon, Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Lilymon, Angewomon, Zudamon and Magna Angemon prepared for battle as well. Lilithmon looked at them and attacked wildly, not aiming at all. Myotismon used his cape as a shield to protect the human children from any and all attacks that may come their way. A few of the blasts hit his back and he growled in pain.

"Are you ok, Myotismon?" Mimi asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine..." he grunted, crying out as another blast hit his back in a similar spot as the last one. Tears fell down his face, not just from the pain, but from the fact that he had to fight against the love of his life now too. He was slowly but surely losing everything that mattered to him. His home, his reputation, and now his girlfriend… What else would he lose? What else would Amy take from him?

He had to remind himself that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's. He was destined to be a digipet from the start. Long before the other digidestined came into play, Amy was with him, and it made him a better person. She taught him what love was, and gave him friends.

"MYOTISMON DIGIVOLE TO… LUCEMON!" He cried out with tears in his eyes. Lilithmon looked at him in shock as he transformed, his 8 snow white wings shimmered on both sides and his childish look caused Lilithmon to laugh.

"That's cute Myo-kun! You turned into a baby like your friends!"

"Yeah, but your still an ugly old hag no matter what you do." Lucemon giggled, looking at her with a cute and innocent look. She growled and focused all of her attacks on him. The large energy beam jettisoned towards him and he showed no intention of moving despite the cries of the humans below him.

When the light of the blast died down, no one could believe what they saw.


	7. Chapter 7: END

The smoke cleared around the two Digimon up in the air, showing a battered Lilithmon and a spotless Lucemon. But now he looked different. His features were less childish, and much more masculine, and one half of his wings were black and leathery.

"Wait a minute…" Angewomon Said. "The Lucemon he was before was a rookie level Digimon. Now he's An Ultimate level again. And he's still taking on Lilithmon. She's a mega level Digimon."

"So?" Tai asked.

"There was a bedtime story I grew up with where an evil Digimon transformed into a good one, and transformed back into a rookie while protecting a human. The evil Digimon had become good and stayed as that Rookie Digimon to protect the digitalworld and his human friend from many evil Mega level Digimon."

"You don't think it was a prophecy of some sort, do you?" Weregarurumon asked.

"Maybe it was…" Magna Angemon Said. "Let's watch how this plays out. If Lucemon needs help, we'll give it."

"So you're a Lucemon now, huh Myo-kun?" Lilithmon panted. Lucemon growled giving her an even colder glare than before, coupled with a look of disgust.

"You make me sick, Lilithmon. I don't know what I ever saw in you besides your tits. You have no personality, no intelligence, and you don't know when to stop flirting." He raised a glowing claw up and slashed at her, destroying her and transforming her into digital dust. He transformed back into his Rookie stage and hugged Amy. "You ok Amy?"

"Yeah. But you're not A Myotismon anymore. I liked you better as a big strong vampire."

"Aw…" Lucemon whined. "You don't like me as Lucemon?"

"You look like you're my age. You're my daddy, not my brother."

"Gimmie your digivice." Izzy said. "I can fix this. I can make him stay in his Ultimate form."

"Its ok. I only need him to do it when we're falling asleep. I like his muscles." Lucemon blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw shucks...!" He mumbled. He looked out to the horizon and saw the sun beginning to set behind the far away mountains. He's come a long way since he was a dark lord. He lost so much, but at the same time, he gained just as much. He couldn't see it before he became a Lucemon, but now it was crystal clear to him. He had a family, a child, and many friends. He was lost once.

But now? He found where he truly belonged. With Amy and the other Digidestined..


End file.
